prettycountryfandomcom-20200213-history
Pierre Kox
Pierre Kox (ピール・コックス Piēru Kokkusu?) is a male character in Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns, playing the unwilling love interest of Aiko Hanazuki. He is a skilled, silent, and famous young male footballer who is best friends with Gill Schweitzer until Season 4 where he found Aiko is together with Latin8. Appearance Like typical French men, Pierre has dark brown hair and brown eyes. He has light skin and wears black goggles. Pierre's summer outfit consists of blue shirt with France flag on the up right side and white "nike" symbol on the up left side, black shorts, white socks, and black sneakers. Pierre's winter clothing consists of red hoodie jacket with number 10 on the up right side, white shirt with orange and grey lines beneath it, black sport pants with white lines, possibly white socks and blue sneakers. Personality Pierre is a reserved footballer in training. He is said to be quite attractive as several other female characters have either been in love or infatuated with him, such as another French girl named Julie Roux (Episode 36), The Queen of Spade (Episode 99), a female rabbit who lives inside Honoka's hat (Episode 118), and possibly Serena Tōdō (though it's more for getting under Aiko's skin than actual affection), which has thus earned him the nickname "handsome." Background Unlike other characters, Pierre lives independently, living in a small house just in Love Hills outskirts area with his pet cat, Éclair. Pierre's house has been revealed in Episode 7 to carry booby traps and other mechanical objects with the traps and objects that are either activated automatically when certain items in the house are removed or touched in any way. Like Aiko, he does not talk at all in the anime series, continuing to only use the grunting sounds. It's briefly mentioned in the anime series that he's taken a vow of silence. Chronology Manga In Chapter 7 Pierre melts down his sword that means alot to him to make a ring for Aiko. Much to his horror, which she throws away with the help of Aiko's friends. In Chapter 12 Pierre with the help of his cat train and preform a mission to leave a box on Aiko's side. Anime In Episode 5 after Ren perform her audition on stage and losing her first aura, the boy whom she approached by is Pierre Kox, as it was introduced by her. Pierre becomes surprised when he sees Aiko behind him, then he runs away. In Episode 13 when the Australian man who wanted Pierre as his "Son". After Yuriko gotten hit with the boomerang and landed on Aiko and Pierre's ride, Aiko fell off the ride, Pierre caught her hand just in time so she wouldn't fall off. In Episode 44, the Western Pierre falls for Aiko, much to Western Aiko's dismay. At the end of Episode 51 where Aiko has return back from France, Pierre eventually runs away when Aiko is trying to kiss him. In Episode 92 when Aiko presents her special sweet to him, it is noticeable that Pierre does tilt his head forward slightly to kiss her back until she is called by Yoshito for another delivery. He appears surprised by the interruption but quickly recovers with vexation. In Episode 120 at a music contest to Angel Devil replacing the usual audition, during his performance constantly speaks about how much Pierre makes him sick, calls Aiko his 'stupid girlfriend'. This is eventually the last straw and after realizing what Angel Devil just said snaps Pierre into a rage and launches into an attack. They then proceed to destroy a number of instruments in their fight. In Episode 125, Pierre's clone speaks throughout the entire episode in an obnoxious manner due to the effects of a strange potion made by Jester Sho who gave it to Angel Devil to spray Pierre with it. Relationships with Other Characters Aiko Hanazuki: Although Pierre is shown running away from Aiko there have been instances when they have worked together. As the series goes on, Pierre has mature somewhat and does not return her affection until he finally admits he confesses to Aiko in Episode 178 (the last episode). Gill Schweitzer: Pierre's best friend until Season 3 who more often than not irritates Pierre, he is always sparring with the footballer whenever he is given the opportunity. Although Pierre is his superior in fighting, Gill is constantly challenging him. They both agree on disliking Naru and Aiko's playfulness respectively, and would much rather spar than pursue any sort of romance. Naru Aizawa: Pierre's good friend. He respects her piano and swimming abilities and gets along with her quite well. She does, however, often support Aiko's pursuits of him, much to his chagrin. Jose Garcia: Because he and Jose befriended in Season 4, Pierre is the closest to him. They rarely ever fight but when they do, it tends to hurt the both of them deeply. Jose usually attempts to keep Pierre grounded when Pierre gives him encouragement to be more honest. Shizuko Kazemachi: Pierre is now able to befriend Shizuko due to them being childhood friends. They seem to be similar in more ways then one and due to this, and they get along very well. Trivia * He is called 'Pierre-kun' by Shizuko. * It was implied that Pierre's goggles was obtained from Teacher Honoka Shijimi. * Pierre seem to admire Yuko. Yuko accidentally call him "Poirot-kun" (pronounced "Pwah-rou") on purpose, a reference to Belgian detective by Agatha Christie. * Pierre's background and personality are similar to Garu from Pucca. Category:Characters Category:Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns characters Category:Kids Category:Males Category:French characters Category:Lovers Category:Allies Category:Sportsperson